


Try Not to Spill It

by Daedalos



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalos/pseuds/Daedalos
Summary: Wherein Tristan hopes to forget Miles by waiting tables at Lola's Cantina. Unfortunately, Miles and his siblings decide to dine there.  Tristan is at an impasse and memories of better days compete with rude customers and Miles's troublesome presence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Triles and Tribulations : Fan fiction of the events after Hero vs. Villain, 10th Episode, Season 14

It seemed like yet another good idea at that time when Tristan answered Lola's text and showed up at the Cantina to help with the evening dinner shift.   
"Thanks for helping out. I owe you big time," Lola said as Tristan entered the restaurant kitchen. She tossed him an apron and he set about tying it around his waist. 

"You're welcome, but it's really no biggie," he lied. Actually, he was not sure if this was going to be such a great idea after all to get his mind off of Miles. The restaurant was growing very busy.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Lola said reassuringly. She must have read his expression. "Just follow my lead. Your job is to remove empty plates and refill waters and drinks, got it?" 

"Got it," he replied, eyeing the crowd nervously. What was he thinking? He could have stayed home and sulked over a bowl of ice cream and binge-watched old episodes of Glee. "

"Great," Lola said, "Now here's the water pitcher. Try not to spill it." Once Tristan had the water pitcher in hand, Lola bolted from the kitchen and beckoned him to follow.

She weaved in and out of the tables like she was a pro in an obstacle course. Tristan followed quickly but rather clumsily behind, swaying and splashing water over the lip of the pitcher.

The first table was easy to begin with. A young couple with their young toddler ordered nachos with the works. Tristan handled their drinks expertly. When he was done serving he complimented the couple on the cuteness of their child and patted him affectionately on the head. However, the child thought it was a fun game and promptly decided to throw his guacamole all over Tristan. 

The next table, had a couple of Degrassi freshmen on a date. The couple were so engrossed in holding hands and sipping their milkshakes, they barely noticed Tristan with his guacamole stained shirt refilling their water glasses. The sight of the couple caused him to think of the time he had shared with Miles. There was still an abiding pain in his heart when he thought of the events of earlier this afternoon, still his thoughts drifted to memories of their secret meetings and kisses shared. 

"Sir, excuse me Sir", an elderly lady beckoned. " I have asked you three times to bring me some sugar and lemon slices to add to my water. May I please have some now?" She smiled, drawing note to her overdrawn, dark red lipstick and gray hair that was struggling to come out of its bun. 

"Sorry, yes, right away ma'am," Tristan answered politely. He turned and rolling his eyes. Whatever was he thinking? There had to be better ways to get over a breakup.

"Mind you, I want slices, not wedges," she clarified as he headed to the kitchen. More eye rolling ensued once he reached the kitchen.

He grabbed a knife from the holder and a lemon from a nearby basket and set himself to slicing. 

"Mrs. Golding ordering the senior cocktail again?" Lola asked from over his shoulder, giggling. 

"Is that what you call it? I call it being very cheap, among other things." He said and broke into a smile. It was the first smile in what felt like days. 

Just as he finished cutting the last slice of lemon, his eyes wandered through the kitchen doorway to the dining area. Mrs. Hollingsworth strolled past followed by Hunter, Frankie, and then Miles. His smile quickly faded which Lola noticed.

"Wow, what has gotten into you?" She asked. "Bad day, heh?"

"Worse than a bad day," Tristan answered, stifling a sob. " Miles and I broke up." 

" Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Lola replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Just let me leave early, so I don't have to serve them?"

"Serve who?" She asked.

"The whole freaking Hollingsworth clan. They have just arrived." Lola just stared at him.

"So can I leave now? I'd rather not have him know that I am here and I definitely do not want him to see me this way." Tristan said. His voice was wavering and he was trying to choke back the emotion. Already, he could feel the tears starting to flow. 

"Please Tristan," Lola begged, " I know he must have hurt you deeply but I really need your help. The restaurant has never been this busy. I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise. But right now, I really, really need your help. Besides, it is better if you face him now and get through it. You know you will no doubt run into him at school and elsewhere."

"You're right," Tristan agreed. "It is better that I face this now and learn to live the new reality of our ex-status than let him see me in this state." 

"Don't worry, Tristan," Lola consoled him. "It will be all right. You will come out stronger for dealing with this now." She then lifted a corner of her apron and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "Much better." She added and then left the kitchen.

With water pitcher and lemon slices, Tristan soon followed. He spotted Lola at the Hollingsworth table speaking to the matriarch of the clan. The kids were engrossed in their phones while Miles politely smiled at the conversation between Lola and his mother. He seemed so damn calm and relaxed. Tristan felt like his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. How could he be so calm and collected when Tristan felt like his world had turned upside down, he thought. It was obvious, Tristan simply did not mean as much to Miles as Miles meant to him. His felt his heart plummet somewhere down around his ankles. He felt like he was walking around with an exposed wound. He could not bear it. He could not be here and let himself be seen. He was not as strong as he wanted Miles to believe. His hands were shaking. Miles smiled suddenly at something Lola said and it was like the whole room lit up. My god, did she spill the beans to the whole family about their breakup? He was being irrational, surely...

"Hello, do you have wax in your ears," Mrs. Golding scolded loudly to Tristan. Oh my God, he thought. He forgot to drop off her freaking lemon slices. 

"What does it take to get what I ordered around here?" She asked the rest of the restaurant. 

Just then, everyone's attention focused first on Mrs. Golding and then on Tristan, including Miles. He just stood there transfixed with water pitcher and lemon slices in hand. 

"I am so sorry," He said to Mrs. Golding, dropping the plate of lemons too quickly on her table. The plate clattered loudly and half of the lemons slid off of it on to the table. 

"You imbecile." She chided. 

He could hear Hunter and Frankie snickering at the table behind him. To add insult to injury, he turned around and saw their mirthful faces but Miles seemed to have lost his winning grin. He was staring directly at Tristan. What could he be thinking, Tristan wondered. Was he disappointed to see Tristan working there or merely indifferent. He felt another stabbing pain in his heart. This was just too much to take in right now.

"Well Tristan, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," Mrs. Hollingsworth declared. 

He had already been spotted. He could not back down now or else he would look even more the fool. Besides, he did not want to show any signs of weakness to Miles. He had to be the strong one. He moved to stand beside Lola at their table. 

"Well, Mrs. H," Lola said, "are you ready to order?" She turned her head at Tristan, winked and jerked her head to the empty glasses at the table. 

Tristen's mouth went agape but he quickly picked up on Lola's message and headed over to Hunter's side of the table and promptly filled his glass and then Frankie's while Mrs. Hollingsworth gave the order to Lola. 

He finally came to Miles's side of the table and began to tip the pitcher into the glass. He said nothing and looked directly at Lola to avoid making eye contact with Miles.

"Tris," he heard Miles say to him.

He had to stay strong but he could not talk to him right now or even look at him. What did he have to say anyway, he thought. Tristan had said he was done being used and abused and he meant it. He would never again trust or even, dare he think, love someone...

"Tristan!" Miles shouted.

He noticed Lola's jaw drop and then looked down at the over-filled glass on the table. However, when he finally turned to look at Miles, he saw the true horror. Miles was now standing up, mouth stretched into a wide O. His hands raised in the air, as if under arrest. His lap was thoroughly soaked, so much so that the color of his boxers could be seen through the light canvas pants he wore. The outline of his member and his family jewels could be seen as well. Hunter and Frankie both burst into hysterical laughter. At that moment, Tristan's face turned very hot. He could feel the blood running and he must have been beet red at that point. This was no longer an exercise in mental strength. There was no winning in this battle. He had only one option: to escape.

He ran out of the dining area and into the kitchen. He heard some astonished gasps from the other guests in the restaurant. 

"Time to get new help." He heard Mrs. Golding shout.

Soon Lola appeared. "I'll get some towels," she explained as she entered the kitchen.

"Lola," Tristan's words staggered out," I am so, so sorry." He could barely look at her. He felt so ashamed.

"Don't worry," she said, " but maybe you should go home and give yourself some time. Breakups are hard, believe me." She patted him on the back.

"I cannot believe what I did," he lamented. 

"Did you see the look on his face?" Lola asked, a smile spreading wide across her face. She giggled. "I have never seen Miles so shocked." She broke into a full laugh. "I have a feeling he got what he deserved. We'll have to talk later when you're able, deal?"

"Deal," Tristan answered and smiled. He gave her a hug. Leave it to Lola to lighten up the darkest mood. 

"I'll see you later. Right now there's a carton of Ben and Jerry's with my name on it," he quipped and left the restaurant.


	2. No Refunds or Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our brave hero Tristan seeks to forget the incident at Lola's Cantina in "Try Not to Spill It" with some much needed retail therapy at the local mall, accompanied by the much maligned Zoe Rivas.

"So, I thought maybe you'd like to come with?" Tristan heard Zoe ask him on his phone. He was not sure what she was asking. His mind had been wandering. It felt like he had just come back from a long trip. He was still trying to adjust to what was considered normal before his breakup. In particular, his thoughts centered on the incident at the Cantina and the look of shock and horror on Miles face, along with those wet and clingy pants.

"Tris?" He heard again. "Tris!" A more insistent tone in Zoe's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Yes, I am listening," he lied. 

"No, you're not," Zoe countered. "You have not been listening to a single word that I have said to you. I'll ask you again. Since we are both feeling down in the dumps, do you want to go shopping with me at the mall?"

"Sorry, Zo," he said, "you're right. Yes, I would like to go with you. I think some retail therapy is just what the doctor ordered."

"Great, meet you at the front entrance at 3:30." She said and hung up the phone.

The bus ride was uneventful with all the passengers either engrossed in their phones or listening to music and keeping to themselves. Tristan had plenty of time to think. If he were honest with himself, he was still feeling lost and confused about how to go forward in a life without Miles. The events from the restaurant proved to him that life with his former boyfriend was just not in the cards. At that thought, he felt the familiar pang in his heart and he suddenly felt more alone than ever, even with the busload of people around him. It was not until he got off the bus and saw the brightly lit letters of the Fairview mall sign, along with an expectant Zoe waving at him, that his spirits seemed to lift a little.

"Tristan, my dear," she called from the entry way, " the stores await us." She said dramatically and held one of the glass doors open for him. 

"Thank you, my lady." He replied equally as dramatic and walked into the mall. 

Immediately, he heard the light muzak of the establishment coupled with the din of conversation from the many people walking the corridor. On either side of him, countless stores showcased their wares in stylish window boxes or on smartly arranged mannequins. Numerous neon lit signs added to the glow of the interior. 

"You know Zo, " he said, "this is definitely what the doctor ordered. Thank you so much for inviting me." He smiled. 

"Shall we shop?" She asked playfully, smiling. She then took his hand and led him further down corridor. 

Their first stop was at the coffee shop to get a couple of lattes. 

"Hey Tristan," he heard a familiar voice say as they were waiting for the barista to fill their orders. He turned around.

"Hi Winston," he greeted the young boy, "fancy meeting you here." His smile seemed to stretch a little too tightly across his face as if on automatic. He was trying to appear calm and pleasant. Meanwhile, his heart was pounding in his throat. He knew that wherever Winston was Miles was sure to follow. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hoping Winston would not notice the slightly peppered tone in his voice.

"Shopping like you," he quipped back dryly. He pushed up his glass frames and glanced at Zoe. "Nice to see you too, Zoe." She said nothing but gave him a rather lopsided smile.   
"Listen Tristan," he said, seeming to ignore Zoe's scoff, "I am sorry to hear about what happened. I know Miles can be a dick sometimes but I hope you can forgive him." 

"You have more patience than me," Tristan replied earnestly, "but I cannot forgive him for what he has done. Honestly, Winston, I do not know how you put up with that man. You're a true saint. I am not going to be lied to, manipulated or played with by him anymore. If he wants Maya, he can run happily back into her arms with my blessing. No siree, I am no longer going to be a victim in his little personal drama. The curtain has closed on the Miles act of my life for good. It is time to start a new chapter." He finished his rant and grabbed his coffee. He extended his arm to Zoe who grabbed onto him. He smiled triumphantly.

"Well," said Winston flatly, "He can't stop talking about you. He keeps asking me why you dumped him. Frankly, I am sick of hearing it."

"I am sorry," Tristan replied, "but like I said, I am not going to lied to or manipulated by him anymore..."

"Well, you can tell him yourself," Winston interrupted, "because he is meeting me here in about two minutes." He glanced at his watch.

Tristan's smile dropped and he glanced nervously around. "Sorry, Winston," he replied, a little too quickly, " but I have said all that I am going to say to one Miles Hollingsworth III. He can ponder on my last words the rest of his life for those will be the last I will ever say to him." He turned stiffly and dragged Zoe by the arm out of the coffee shop.

"Stop," she cried when they were out of earshot. " Would you please stop? You nearly pulled my arm out of my socket." She rubbed at her shoulder. "If you don't care about Miles anymore, why does him showing up matter? Why are you running away from him?" She asked.

"Because, I don't want to care. I want to believe with all my soul that he and I are done, but my heart betrays me," he whimpered. " I am not strong enough and I can't let him see me this way. He'll find a way to manipulate his way into my life again and I am not going to be a fool and fall all over him just to be hurt again." A few tears began to stream down his face as he folded his arms defiantly.

"Tristan," Zoe said, touching his shoulder, "I know it is hard to let go of him but believe me, you're better off. He's a train wreck and you're a survivor. Just think, there is a whole world of guys out there and one of them will be Mr. Right, you'll see." She looked at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're right," Tristan said, wiping away a stray tear with his hand, "Mr. Right is out there somewhere and I just need to get moving to find him." He smiled and took her arm. " Right now, I am going to look for a killer outfit to start the new chapter in my life." 

"That's the spirit," Zoe smiled at him.

Just then, he looked back from where they had come from and saw Winston followed by Tristan's lanky ex-boyfriend leave the coffee shop. Miles took a sip of his coffee and looked around. From above the coffee cup, his eyes instantly grew wider when he spotted Tristan. 

"Tristan," Miles shouted from across the mall. His voice seemed to echo in Tristan's mind. He felt the familiar sinking feeling. He had a feeling this was not going to be good. He did not want to talk to Miles but he felt like a cornered animal. Nothing good could come from this confrontation but another emotional evisceration. No, he thought, there was only two choices in a life or death match: fight or flight. 

"Zoe, do not even look at him," Tristan said slowly and deliberately, even though his eyes were riveted to Miles. "We are going to slowly turn around and walk away. We are going to act like we can't hear him or see him..."

"But, you're looking right at him," Zoe cried, " and he's coming this way now."

"The more we pay attention to him, the more he will want to come over here and talk to us. There's a crowd just ahead. If we walk just fast enough not to seem like running, we can lose him in that crowd."   
He grabbed Zoe's arm again and nearly dragged her further along the corridor. 

"This is crazy," she protested, "Just hear him out. Find out what he has to say..." Ignoring her, he yanked her arm again.

"We better hurry," he shouted within earshot of Miles, "don't want the store to close before we get there." He pulled her along yet again. "Just follow my lead," he whispered in her ear, "and play along."

"By God, you're right," Zoe replied loudly and rather stiffly, winking at him. Tristan just rolled his eyes and they moved quickly into the throng of people.

"Come back, Tris," he heard Miles shout. People were looking around wondering what was going on, some eyeing Tristan and Zoe. No, we are not going to make a scene here, Tristan thought. He pulled more insistently on Zoe's arm and they charged forward.

When they had reached a good distance, they slowed down. Tristan cautiously looked back and not seeing Miles, let out a sigh of relief. 

"This is crazy, " Zoe said again, "What are you going to do when you run into him at school? Run the other way and be late for class?" 

"Zoe, I just cannot do this right now, ok?" He replied. "Besides, I think the coast is clear. We can make it all the way to the South exit and walk outside and be on the next bus..."

"Tristan, you're not seriously going to ruin our day together just because of some silly, little boy." Zoe retaliated. He just shook his head.

"Well, go if you want to," she said, " go ahead and spoil our day here. I still have something to do here. I have to make a return."

"Zoe, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to leave you. I won't go. You're right. I am the one who is being silly. I have no reason to run away from Miles. I am not the one who is a two-timing, immature jerk. I'll stay with you. We might as well turn this little misadventure into something productive."

"Good," she replied, "I have just the place where it is certain Miles won't follow us. Come along." She took his arm and started walking again.

Tristan looked up at the flashing heart-shaped 'O' in the sign that read 'Love Tool Shed.' He looked at Zoe and raised his eyebrows. "Seriously Zo, I am not sure I am going to follow you in that place." He said disdainfully.

"Really, Tristan, what are you so afraid of? It is a store to enhance sexual intimacy. I live in the twenty-first century. When are you from - the dark ages?" She teased.

"Maybe you're right," he said, "It is good that people are open these days and can feel free to explore..." he glanced around nervously.

"Come on, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf." She joked.

As soon as they walked into the store, a tall woman with silky brunette hair greeted them. "Welcome to the Love Tool Shed, where we want to fix all your love connections with the right equipment."

Zoe chuckled and Tristan just rolled his eyes. The shelves were lined with various colorful bottles. While Zoe went to the front counter, Tristan was curious and picked up one of them. 'Wicked and Wet' was the name of the bottle. He was not sure what it was for and decided to read the back. 'Wicked's secret formula helps lubricate and ease entry while maximizing your partner's sensations....' He suddenly realized what the product was for and in shock dropped the bottle with a loud clatter. The cap broke and the contents oozed out all over the floor.

"Sir, if you need help finding something, I will be with you in a moment." Said the lady that was assisting Zoe at the counter. 

"No thank you, ma'am." Tristan blurted out rather too quickly. He kicked the fallen bottle aside and underneath the shelf with one of his shoes. He stepped forward, slipped and nearly knocked more of the bottles off of the shelf. The woman looked up again and Tristan smiled, quickly righting the disturbed bottles. He needed to get away before it was too late to avert another disaster. He walked up to the counter and stood beside Zoe.

"I am truly sorry, Ms. Rivas," said the clerk, "We cannot accept back the item you purchased. It is beyond the grace period and our policy clearly states no refunds or returns..."

"Please, I have not even opened it. It is not like...I used it." Zoe pleaded. 

"Sorry ma'am, our policy will not allow a refund. However, if you would like to exchange it for something of equal value, then we can accommodate you."

"Oh, all right." Zoe relented. "Come on Tristan, help me find something else to exchange it for."

"What did you buy?" Tristan inquired.

"Nothing, well, let's just say it's personal." She said.

They walked to another isle that had tall colorful cylinders which were flared at one end. Tristan picked up one of them and held it experimentally. "What's this for, I wonder?" He asked, more to himself than Zoe. "I like the look and feel of it. Is it some kind of mood flashlight?" He turned the flared end towards his face and noticed the peculiar puckered aperture.   
"Where's the light and how do you turn it on?" He asked.

"That's not a flashlight, it's a fleshlight." Zoe said, bursting into laughter. Tristan quickly set the object back on the shelf. "You don't turn it on, it turns you on." Zoe explained, making up and down motions with her hand, and then giving in to even more hysterical laughter. 

Tristan's mouth dropped and he turned a bright shade of red. "Zoe, I don't think this was such a good idea..."

"Seriously dude, we have walked up and down the mall five times already," He heard Winston say from the entrance of the store. "Tristan has probably left and is already heading home. Why don't you just call him anyway?" 

"He hasn't left, Chewy," said Miles as he walked into the store. "But I know for a fact that Tris would never..." At that instant, he looked up and spotted Tristan. 

Tristan looked left and then right, looking for somewhere to hide or get away unnoticed but it was too late. Miles smiled one of his conspiratorial smiles that Tristan knew all too well.

"I would have never figured you for someone to go shopping at one of these establishments, Tris." He said and his smile grew into a wicked smirk.

"Actually, I was here with Zoe who is shopping," Tristan stammered, trying to think of a way to back out of this conversation.

"Didn't think you were the type," Miles said as he walked closer. 

"It doesn't matter what you think anymore, Miles," Tristan retorted, "Come Zoe, we are definitely done shopping for the day." He brushed past Miles, bumping shoulders. He turned to beckon Zoe to follow when Miles grabbed one of his hands.

"Please Tris," he said and tried to pull Tristan closer to him. Miles's eyes glistened with tears and he seemed about to say more. However, Tristan knew better and he was not going to be pulled down this path again. He knew the game Miles was playing and that he was an expert at it.

Tristan reacted by yanking his hand back but Miles held firm. "Come on, please," Miles pleaded. 

Tristan walked backwards trying to free himself of Miles's grip. He inched past the bottles of lubricant and yanked even harder, causing Miles to slip on the spilt lubricant. As Miles slipped, he tried to regain his balance by grabbing on to the shelf which caused more bottles of lubricant to tumble off the shelf and on to the floor. Miles finally let go and fell backwards sliding to a landing on the aisle floor. His shirt and the back side of his pants were covered in slimy lubricant. 

"What is going on here?" The clerk lady suddenly shouted from behind the counter.

Tristan stood over Miles who was splayed on the ground amid numerous bottles of lube and looked over at Zoe. 

"We'd better leave now." Tristan said and ran past a gawking Winston, Zoe quickly in tow.

They ran halfway down the corridor before they both stopped, breathless.

"I don't know about you, but I have had enough retail therapy today to last me a long time." Tristan said, when he finally caught his breath. 

"You know Tristan, you were right." Zoe said suddenly.

"Right about what?"

"You were right about staying away from Miles. That boy is definitely a slippery slope of trouble." She finished, smiling.


End file.
